Hide and Seek
by idiotsrock117
Summary: Seely braced himself for the wrath of Temperance Brennan as he knocked on the door. To his surprise, the biting, witty, and overly logical woman he knew didn't open the door, instead the door was opened by an exhausted woman who had recently been crying.
1. Chapter 1

Dr.Temperance Brennan sat on her sofa staring at the cup of wine she had fully intended to drink, but for some reason hadn't touched. It had been a hard two weeks.

_flashback_

_Temperance paced the waiting room counting backwards from one hundred, ignoring the eyes that were on her._

_" He should be fine, the bullet should be able to be removed and he should be fine," Angela said in a desperate attempt to reassure everyone in the room._

_'89, 88,87,86,85,84,83,82,81'_

_"He should be fine"_

_'78,77,76,75,74,73,72,71'_

_At that moment the waiting room doors opened, a surgeon appeared covered in blood. All eyes in the room were focussed on him._

_"I'm so sorry, we lost him."_

_Temperance's face went blank as the surgeon passed through the waiting room doors. Without really knowing what she was doing, she followed him._

_"I want to see him."_

_"I'm sorry miss Brennan, but you can't"_

_" Why the hell not?"_

_"The FBI has ordered an autopsy , you are not allowed to see him"_

_" It's a fucking bullet wound, why the hell would they want an autopsy?"_

_" I'm sorry miss Brennan, but you can't see him."_

_" He's my goddamn partner I want to fucking see him."_

_"I'm sorry , but you can't see him.Please do not make me call security."_

_Temperance grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall._

_"Let me see him."_

_Two hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her away from him._

_"I'm sorry miss Brennan."_

_" It's Dr.Brennan to you."_

_end flashback_

Temperance felt herself begin to cry at the memory.

meanwhile

Special agent Seely Booth stood outside his partner's door, debating wether he should knock or turn and run. He was still angry with Sweets for not telling her , but he had actually learned to like the kid during the FBI ordered evaluations, so he had decided against murdering him.

**flashback**

**Seely sat at the counter in the Royal Diner picking absentmindedly at **

**his apple pie while waiting for Sweets to arrive. Slow minutes passed until almost half of his pie was gone.**

**"Not hungry today, Agent Booth?" a young voice inquired from behind him.**

**"No not really Sweets. Now, I would appreciate it if you would sit down so that we can discuss what I invited you here to discuss."Seely retorted, motioning to the empty stool beside him.**

**A few awkward minutes passed until Sweets (predictably)broke the silence.**

**"So..."**

**"Yup"**

**"What is it I'm here to discuss."**

**" What I say here is absolutely off the record?"**

**"Yes"**

**"No chance of the Bureau finding out?"**

**"As far as the FBI is concerned, this is conversation is between two friends outside of work."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive." Seely took a deep breath ,mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.**

**"I think I have a thing for Bones. No that's not the right way to phrase it, I think I'm uh. I think I -."**

**"You what?"**

**"I think I love Bones." Sweets wore a smug smile at the defeated look on Seely's face.**

**"I KNEW IT!!" Sweets exclaimed, doing an internal victory dance.**

**"God ,Sweets, why don't you alert the whole damn city!"**

**"I'm sorry, but it was so obvious."**

**"How do you think she feels?"**

**"I think you need to ask her and find that out for yourself."**

**"But--"**

**"Go ask her" With that, the young psychologist left the diner, leaving Seely there to think things over.**

**end flashback**

Seely braced himself for the wrath of Temperance Brennan as he knocked on the door. To his surprise, the biting, witty, and overly logical woman he knew didn't open the door, instead the door was opened by an exhausted woman who had recently been crying.

"Bones?"

"What do you want Booth?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers, thank you for your support. So, without muck farther ado, I present to you another part of the story

previously

Seely braced himself for the wrath of Temperance Brennan as he knocked on the door. To his surprise, the biting, witty, and overly logical woman he knew didn't open the door, instead the door was opened by an exhausted woman who had recently been crying.

"Bones?"

"What do you want Booth?"

"Are you okay?"

"If I said yes, would you leave."

"No. Can I come in?"

"I get the feeling that's not really a question."

"Not at all.Though it would be easier if you willingly let me in."

"Then sure."

The partners sat on her couch in silence for several minutes until Temperance spoke up.

"Why are you here, Booth?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About what."

"About what happened."

"Look,Booth, it already happened, there's no reason to keep bringing it up.If that's all you wanted, then just go." Both partners were beginning to get angry.

" No, Bones, I won't go. I'm going to stay right were I am until you let me say what I came to say."

"I don't want to hear it."

" I love you." She slapped him.

"You Love me? You love me? If you loved me you would have told me you were alive."

"You seemed to cope just fine not knowing." Booth said, clearly meaning her lack of emotion at his funeral.

"You think I was fine?! Do you have any idea what you put me through."

"I-"

"Don't interrupt me! I cried every night , I went to your house just to see if you were there, I waited at the diner all day for you, I even ate pie! I couldn't focus on my work, I tried to kill the surgeon who told me you were dead. When you died, I died. Does that sound like FINE to you?!"

"N-"

" No I guess not. You killed me Seel-" She was cut off by Seely's lips crashing down on hers . When he finally pulled away, she was speechless.

" I'm sorry Temperance, I'm so damn sorry. If I had known I would have never let this happen. Pleas, please, forgive me" She didn't say anything.

She just kissed him.

"I love you, Seely"

A/N Should I keep this going, or just end it here? Tell me in your REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you guys hate authors notes,but I feel it's necessary in this case. First of all I would like to thank the people who did support me through reviews and told me to keep adding to the story, but I have a severe case of Writer's Block and cannot come up with anything good to add on to this particular story. I assure you if I ever come up with anything good that will go along with this, but for now, I'm calling this story complete. Feel free to check out my newest Bones story 'Without You'**


End file.
